Goodbye For Now
by Brittanyswmonkey
Summary: Effy breaks down after Freddie's death. This is her journey to how to survive from it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A silk dress was layout like a shadow upon Effy Stonem's bed. The dress wasn't meant to party in, instead it was meant to mourn in. Today was Effy's boyfriend Freddie Mclair's funeral. Effy was in the corner of her room staring blankly at the dress. Going to this funeral would say goodbye to Freddie and his life, and she wasn't ready for that quite yet. Freddie saved her, and loved her like no one has ever before.

"Effy, are you ready yet? We're going to be late"  
"In a minute mum!"

Effy continued to stare at the dress, suddenly feeling the pain from her memories of Freddie.

Effy's bedroom door opened slightly and a head peaked out of it. It was her mother.

"Effy, dear, you're still not dressed?"

Effy didn't turn her head to her mother, instead ignoring her.

"Effy, I know this is a lot to take in, but he was your boyfriend. You have to go"

"Mum, I don't want to say goodbye"

"Don't think of it as a goodbye then, just see it as a see you soon"

Effy then broke down in tears, crutching on the floor. Effy's mom then ran over and held her in her arms.

"I hate seeing you like this, my little baby doesn't deserve this".

"Mum, do I really have to go?"

"Freddie would like it"

Effy then realized that was true, wiped off her tears and pushed her mother away so she could stand up. Then she walked over to her bed and slid the black dress over her bare body.

"You look beautiful" her mother said softly.

As she said that the memory of Freddie calling her beautiful for the first time played in her head.

_"Now you, young lad" the teacher nodded his head as he looked towards Freddie._

_Freddie then stood up, wobbling back and forth, and nervously began to speak._

_"My name's Freddie, and I met this girl today... And she's like beautiful... That's it"_

_The room was then silent due to being on shocked._

_"That's it? That's you're unique fact?"_

_Freddie nodded his head, glanced over at me and then sat down in his seat again._

Effy smiled as she relieved that memory. How could she have been so dumb and not have chosen him from the start? She could of at least been with him for a longer time then having to say goodbye so soon.

"Effy, ready to go?"

Effy didnt reply, instead she grabbed her pursed and walked down the stairs and sat in her mothers car waiting for her to come out.

The funeral home was small, but it was packed already. Groups of younger people in black gowns and suits walked into the tiny home, while Effy just sat in her car watching.

"You ready to go in?"

Effy glanced over at her mother and then back in the building. She took a deep breath and then exited the car. She was slowly preparing herself for all the overwhelming condolences, every step that she took. As she entered inside, she felt like everyone suddenly turned their head and stared at her. Then a girl ran from the groups of faces and towards her.

"Effy, thank god you've came. I feel like I'm the only one here who actually knew Freddie"

Effy looked over at the girl, and realized it was Freddie's sister, Karen.

"I know this is so weird to say, but he's not dead... He can't be"

Effy then looked over at Karen, and just shocked her head.

"Karen, just shut up. Do you understand how stupid you sound?"

Karen then bit her lip, and walked away. Effy was now again, left alone in a room full of people looking at her. Effy's mom finally came in, and took her hand.

"Let's go sit down, dear"

They took their seats, and waited for beery one else to sit down. Eventually they did and soon people came up, and told stories about Freddie, mostly strangers pretending to know him, but people spoke about him in a great way. As everyone left, Effy continued to sit there, just starring.

"Effy, it's time to go".

Effy sat there and didn't reply, instead she stood up and walked over to the close casket. The entire funeral, the casket wasn't open once. Effy just wanted one last look of Freddie, before she left so she decided to open and take a quick glance. She struggled to open it but once she did, she has never been so shocked in her life. Inside the casket, was nothing. No body. She slammed it shut and looked at her mother and just said: "We're leaving now".


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I would really appreciate some feedback, on what you think and any suggestions? Thank you.

Xoxo, Brittany

Chapter 2:

Seeing that empty casket convinced Effy That her adorable, loving boyfriend Freddie was still alive. She know what she saw, and couldn't share it with anyone. They would all call her insane, or crazy. They would say that she was losing it. But Effy knew Freddie was still alive. She just knew it. But the question was where? Of all places, where could Freddie be? And why would his family have a fake funeral for him? These questions filled Effy's head, leaving her confused on how to find Freddie. But she was going to find him, and she wasn't going to give up. If only she could find Cook. He would help her find Freddie. Cook was good at those things. The only problem was, no one has heard from Cook in months. Rumor has it: he escaped from prison and was on the run. That wouldn't surprise Effy, if that was true though. Cook, was always troublesome. That's what she loved about him. Every girl falls for a bad boy, and Cook was hers. But evidentially, you have to trade in that bad boy for a good guy who will care about you, and that was Freddie. He was not only just her boyfriend but he was her best friend, and that is why she needed to find him so bad.

Effy found herself outside of Freddie's house, starring at the front door. She remembered coming home from the hospital and knocking on it, and Freddie automatically picked her up and swung her around then attacked her with kisses. A tear fled from Effy's eye, as the memory came to her. She wiped it away and began walking. She reached the door, and then rang the doorbell. Karen, Freddie's sister, answer the door and stared at her.

"Effy... What a surprise"

"I came here for one last look..."

Karen nodded her head, in agreement and allowed Effy to come into the house. She then walked Effy up the stairs to Freddie's room, and stood in the door frame while Effy entered the room.

"You can take anything you want... Since you were the girl he loved. The garage is empty though, so you won't find anything there..."

Karen then walked away, leaving Effy in Freddie's room, alone.

It felt weird for Effy standing in the room. Everything was just the way Freddie left it. His old condom wrappers, that were randomly thrown on to the floor were still there, and so was his skateboard and his dirty clothes... Or were they clean? Effy could never tell with guys. Even his scent still filled the room.

Effy then spotted something she had never seen before. It was some type of book, that was under Freddie's pillow. She went over to Freddie's bed and sat on it, then picked up the book and put it on her bony lap. The book was filled with things about Effy. Pages and pages just said "I love her", then there was a date and next to it, it said "Effy's return". It continued with a lot more dates related to Effy. The last was a date that had "meeting with John Foster". John Foster was Effy's doctor. Why would Freddy have a meeting with him? Was this some hint? Effy now knew if she wanted to know where Freddy went, she would have to talk to her doctor. But he's been sick for the last 3 weeks, so she would have to find out where he lived in order to find out.


End file.
